Life can't be a fairy tale can it?
by stemi1channy
Summary: I sat there in the rain.In a tree.Bella soon finds out the person she trustes cheated on her with Leah she soon realises she only did it for Charlie and Billy. WHO knew her bf was a jerk?Edward is visiting town and find bella up a tree what will happen?
1. Bella in a tree?

Bella pov

I sat there in the rain. In a tree. Just sitting. Reflecting my life. Tears mixed with rain ran down my cheek. My mascara running. I looked like a panda. My life wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't going to be perfect I know. But, I trusted him, with my life. My phone rang again for the hundredth time I knew it wasn't him why would it be. It was Alice Cullen a girl could ever wish for. I could bet you a million pounds Rosaline was with her.

I sat there my shorts muddy from slipping. My top ripped from falling. My cheeks black from the rain. My eyes bloodshot from crying. My heart broken from that jerk. The idiot.

I mean we went out in the first place because both our dads wanted us too.

Well it started from couple months ago...

You know you should listen to your parents. So that's what I did I think there an exception with Charlie.


	2. October

**Bold = Bella thought of the memory **

Normal = the memory

October 

Bella pov

"You know what I heard from Billy Bella" my dad asked but not tearing an eye from the game. He was always like that when there was a baseball game on.

"What?" Billy and Charlie have always been friends just like me and Jacob except we go to different schools.

"Billy found Jacobs diary and it said he had a crush on you" I laughed Jacob had a diary. Then it struck me my best friend had a crush on me.

"Huh, anyway it doesn't matter you know you don't like me dating"

"Yeah but Jacob wouldn't hurt you"

"Suppose... but..." Charlie interrupted me.

"I think you should day yes" I would I love Charlie I would do if it made him happy.

**Bella thought on that memory**

**That memory wasn't the worst. But, Charlie was wrong he lied to me not knowing. I wished I just laughed at Jacob and ignored the part where he had a crush on me. Apparently Billy said the exact same thing to Jacob that Charlie told him he found my dairy which said I like him. What diary? Well anyway the next day he asked me out. **

Back to bella pov ( memory one)

Today was Tuesday yesterday Charlie told me Jacob had a crush on me. Looks like he was right.

"Bella, urm what you doing tomorrow night?"

"Homework the usual"

"Look Bella, Do you want to go on a date tomorrow I'll pick you up at 6 if you're up for it" I blushed

"Ok it's a date" I winked my failure of flirting oh well. He clambered onto his motorbike and rode off to his school. I forgot Alice and Rosaline, Emmet, jasper were there. Alice squealed.

"ABOUT TIME" She screamed holding her hand up to the sky and twirled round. We all laughed.

"Come on guy we'll miss gym always, you're fav Bella" I groaned as jasper said gym.

"Come on then" Emmet boomed.

**Bella thoughts of the memory**

**Why did I say YES I mean I never noticed his annoyed voice at first. **


	3. November

November 

Bella pov

I was meeting Jacob at the cafe I squealed. Great I was sounding like Alice now. I rolled my eyes. I climbed onto the motorbike which Jacob left last night. When I reached the cafe. I ran over to the table. I thought it was a date. But, no there were his entire friends there including Leah. I swear she always ogling Jacob. I forced a smile Sam was sitting on Jacobs left and Leah on his right I sat next to Seth.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bella." Seth answered. Jacob said nothing. I thought he didn't notice me. One after the others all left. Until there was three of us. Me Jacob and _Leah._

Jacob reached over and took my hand we then left. It was raining outside. I was freezing I wanted to get out the rain. But, Jacob had other plans. We ended kissing for ten minutes. Till my clothes were skin through. I looked like right slappers know.

"Bye Jacob oh and bye slut" Said Leah whilst passed us. Normally a boyfriend would say something if someone said that to their girlfriend like jasper would for Alice. But, Jacob just smirked. I rolled eyes. I kissed Jacob bye. I called a taxi when I got in I saw a man and a girl kissing how cute.

**Bella thought on the memory:**

**I feel like going up to the old stupid me and slapping me silly why didn't I notice? IT WAS LEAH AND JACOB. Fuck sake Bella.**

**Okay this chapter I wrote really late at night and I don't really know if it's good or not but I hope it isn't the next chapter will be better**


End file.
